


The Visitation

by Merfilly



Category: Addams Family (1964), Munsters (1964)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Addams went on vacation to see family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitation

"Pugsley, my son, just what number is it that we search for on this family quest?" the man in the passenger seat asked. Beside him, a head poked forward from the rear of the vehicle, grinning sharply.

"Thirteen thirteen!"

"Lurch, have you discerned the rhyme to the numbers on these houses yet?" the first speaker asked, receiving a deep grunt in response. "True, it is true. Neither logic nor madness explains that which we see before us!"

"Mon cher, are we lost?" The ethereal beauty sitting between the children in the broad seat of the rear part of the car looked as if the idea was the most novel and intriguing notion since the guillotine.

"Ahh, Tish, cara mia, how you torture me with such words, but no, unfortunately, we know that we are on the right avenue in the correct city. It is merely that the forefathers of this industrial spot have lost the beauty of numbers and their methodology in adding sense to the locations," the man answered her.

"Well, we shall have better luck next time, no doubt, mon cher."

"Tish, please! Such delight you take in speaking that heavenly tongue while I must..aha! There, Lurch!" The man pointed enthusiastically toward a macabre looking home, with bats circling the eaves. The driver gave a grunt that might very well have meant 'about time' and turned to pull into the house's driveway.

"I had faith in you, Father," the quiet little girl said. "So did Marie Antoinette." She held up the beheaded doll as a show of the doll's presence.

"Ahh, yes!" The patriarch of the family exited, watching with pride as his son scampered out, then he handed both his daughter and wife out. Her hand, though, was not released, for he pulled her in to kiss breathless. Only Lurch's disapproving grunt broke them apart as the family that resided in the house emerged to see their guests.

"Cousin!" the mother of the family called warmly, and she was soon embracing the other dark-haired woman in true joy at the reunion. The pair of traveling children took in the boy that lived in the house, before noting the very ordinary young blonde, and decided they knew who to set their pranking sights on already.

It would be a good visitation.


End file.
